


Tears of Love

by Bookworm153



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm153/pseuds/Bookworm153
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and you're all alone again, hopelessly pining after Saeran Choi. But is it so hopeless after all?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote for Valentine's Day awhile back. (MC in the beginning is low key me on Valentines.)

I lay sprawled on my couch tears coating my vision. I always tell myself that I won’t spend Valentine’s day like this but here I was. Alone. Surrounded by buckets of ice cream and a sappy romance movie illuminating the TV screen.  
Sighing I pushed a lock of my hair behind my ear before reaching forward to pet my dog who lay curled next to me. He was the only one who would witness my cry.  
I smiled slightly at the romance that played on the screen but my eyes still glistened with wanting.  
As the tears dripped down my face I whispered a prayer of thanks that Saeran and Saeyoung were out for the evening. Even though I knew they had gone out to the bar.  
I cringed at the thought of Saeran’s drunk hands gliding over a girl’s body even though I knew that the amount of single girls dressing up for Valentines made it likely.  
Quickly I shook my head doing my best to bring myself back to the present. One sight of my icecream stained shirt and pile of tissues however made me rethink the present I wanted to return too.  
The tears were beginning to coat my cheeks again but I let them roll since I was alone. I balled the pillow that lay next to me before picking it up and slamming it in my face. I don't even know why I'm crying anymore it just feels good.  
Fumbling with my hands I grasp the carton of ice cream once again and shovel spoonfuls into mouth not even bothering to wipe my eyes.  
That’s how I was midway through a bite of ice cream, my checks stained with running tears, and a sappy romance movie I had near forgotten I was watching when I heard the click of the lock.  
“y/n, I came home early,” Saeran yelled into the house. As his footsteps grew louder as he drew closer I freaked out hastily trying to rub my red eyes dry.  
“Left when Saeyoung started to sing karaoke,” he began to chuckle dryly but stopped when he entered the living room.  
As his startled eyes took in the scene I became depressingly aware of every detail of the room. My eyes though dry felt raw and were most likely red. The floor and couch were littered with crumpled tissues and the ice cream cartoon still sat in my lap drips of strawberry cream trailing down the cold sides.  
I opened my mouth to try to explain but stopped closed my mouth and moved as quickly as I could.  
I pulled the carton of my lap and dropped it on the table and I stood up not bothering to turn off the TV or pick up the tissues that fell off my lap before I turned and fled the scene.  
Planning to take refuge in my room I ran. “Y/n, wait what’s wrong?” Saeran questioned as he grasped my wrist.  
I shrugged out of his grip,”I’m fine,” I muttered but my voice cracked.  
“No you're not,” he said taking a step toward me.  
Every molecule of my body wanted to take a step even closer. The thought of my hand gently trailing his body made me shudder. I shook my head profusely,” I can’t do this,” I said mainly to myself before taking one more glance at him and then running to my room.  
I slammed the door behind me feeling the shudder of the room as I flopped onto the bed. I leaned my back against the headboard. Gently drawing my knees to my chest so that I could I rest my head on them.  
I wanted him so badly. No that isn’t going to happen I told myself. Don’t kid yourself.  
Slowly I breathed in trying to compose myself. I unwound my legs and pushed myself off the bed.  
Unsure what to do I began pacing the room I knew I would have to go back out there but I didn’t want to. Trying to procrastinate as much as I could I grabbed my phone which I had left in here earlier.  
I jammed my headphones into the audio port and picked the first song that I could turning the volume to full blast.  
I knew I was coward but I didn’t care. I fell backward onto my bed letting the music consume my every thought. 

 

I hadn’t realized I had fallen asleep until I open my sore eyes. I sighed noting that the twilight that had been reflected in my window had been replaced with pitch black darkness.  
Letting out a small sigh I pulled the headphones out of my ears not bothering to turn off the music that was still playing.  
My ears free of the blaring music now detected the heavy breathing of someone. Quickly I jerked upward to see Saeran at my door that now lay wide open.  
He stood illuminated under the soft glow of the lamp that sat at my desk his face the perfect mask of confusion and worry. The furrow of his brows was so cute. As soon as the thought flashed across the mind I regretted.  
I was aware once again that it was him and my love for him that set me off the edge and I could feel the beginnings of tears brimming in my eyes.  
“y/n, can I umm can I come in please,” he said awkwardly he seemed unsure how to approach me.  
Though I didn’t really want to be around him I nodded slightly and watched as he slowly made his way to the bed and sat down next to me.  
I knew he was there and I could feel his gaze on me like daggers I refused to make eye contact opting to instead stare straight ahead.  
Saeran didn’t try to talk to me instead he sat there just letting me know he was there. Internally I thanked him for not trying to pry the truth out of me but at the same time the silence was killing me.  
I could feel myself caving the longer he sat there. Eventually I gave up and sighing I turned to look at him. Shit he looked so beautiful his white hair falling in front of his eyes which stared at me filled with worry. His lips were pressed into a firm line as if this silence wasn’t as easy as it appeared.  
“Look,” I began trying to keep my voice steady,”You don’t need to be worried I just get like this on Valentine’s. I’m used to it so you might as well just go out with Saeyoung again so you don’t have to deal with me.”  
Saeran crossed his arms over his chest his tattoo flashing under the light,”I’m not going anywhere.”  
This wasn’t going to work though he may care for me he doesn’t care like that and having him hover tonight would probably make things worse. “It’s better if I’m alone,” I tried to reason.  
Saeran cocked an eyebrow,”From experience I’ve learned that people usually help more than we’d like to believe.”  
I let out an exasperated sigh.  
“You still haven’t told me what’s wrong,” he reminded me.  
So he wouldn’t let me get out of that I thought before growing quiet again. I stared at the wall and allowed myself to ignore Saeran imagining he wasn’t there. You’re all alone I told myself.  
Then I felt his hand on my cheeks he was wiping my tears away. Man was he hard to ignore.  
“y/n, you don’t have to say anything. I understand not wanting to talk just know that I’m here for you,” he took a deep breath before blurting out,”I really like you.”  
I drew my eyebrows together in confusion why did he look so nervous,”I know that Saeran you’re one my best friends.”  
Saeran laughed a little but the nerves remained his eyes,”No that’s not what I meant.”  
I cocked my head in confusion what did he mean. He couldn’t possibly love no that couldn’t be it I cut myself off mid thought.  
Sensing my confusion Saeran reached for my hand and slowly traced circle over them,”What I mean is...I love you, y/n, I love you more then you can ever know.”  
I could’ve jumped for joy,”I thought you didn’t like me I mean how could you,” I stuttered.  
Saeran let his mouth form a sly grin,”How could I not? You’re so beautiful and so wonderful y/n. I love you. Can you hear me? I love you.”  
My eyes glistened with joy I couldn’t believe it. Slowly I opened my mouth letting the words I stifled for so long free,”I love you too.”  
Saeran broke into a grin before grabbing me roughly pulling me closer then I ‘d ever been. I felt his lips lock onto mine and his hand grasp for mine.  
Without thought I intertwined my fingers around his and leaned forward into him.  
Hesitantly Saeran pulled away,”Sorry, that was a bit quick,” he said his cheeks beginning to redden.  
I laughed and his eyes lit to see me happy again,”Don’t worry.”  
“I’ve just been wanting to do that for so long,” he explained leaning forward so that his hair covered his eyes.  
I pushed the hair so that I could I meet his gaze,”So have I.”


End file.
